ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Minimax
Minimax is a Central European children's channel broadcast in Hungary, Romania, Czech Republic, Slovakia and Serbia. It launched in Hungary in 1996 and aired in Poland from 1999 to 2004. In Hungary, as of April 2007, it timeshares the channel slot with anime channel Animax after 8 PM. Previously, Minimax timeshared the channel with MusicMax, Game One, iTV Hungary, and m+, now known as Cool TV. Minimax airs in a 16:9 aspect ratio. The first look was designed, animated and directed by Martin Lambie-Nairn in 1996. On March 27, 2013, Minimax unveiled a new 3D logo. Minimax's policy goals include edutainment and non-violent programming. Minimax was shut down on December 31, 2017. Programming *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' *''3-2-1 Penguins!'' *''A Miss Mallard Mystery'' *''A Nagy ho-ho-horgász'' *''A Tekergér család világkörüli tekergései'' *''Albert Asks What is Life?'' *''Albert Says Nature Knows Best'' *''Alfred J. Kwak'' *''Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps'' *''Animalia'' *''Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series'' *''Around the World with Willy Fog'' *''Arthur'' *''Asha'' *''Az erdö kapitánya'' *''AztecTek'' *''The Backyardigans'' *''The Backyardigans 2.0'' *''Babar'' *''Babar and the Adventures of Badou'' *''BabyFirst: The Series'' *''Balanel si Miaunel'' *''Braceface'' *''Beethoven'' *''Ben & Izzy'' *''Benjamin the Elephant'' *''Bernard'' *''Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures'' *''Bibi Blocksberg'' *''Bibi und Tina'' *''Billy & Buddy'' *''Bindi the Jungle Girl'' *''Binka'' *''Bird Squad'' *''Blanche'' *''Bob a Bobek, králíci z klobouku'' *''Bob the Builder'' *''Bolek and Lolek'' *''Bogyó és Babóca'' *''Braceface'' *''Budgie the Little Helicopter'' *''Busytown Mysteries'' *''Buzz and Poppy'' *''Cartoonverse Adventures: The Series'' *''Caillou'' *''Chaplin & Co'' *''Charley and Mimmo'' *''Chuggington'' *''Chumballs'' *''City of Friends'' *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' *''Conni'' *''Connie the Cow'' *''Captain Tsubasa'' *''Curious George'' *''Cyberchase'' *''Danny & Daddy'' *''Dragon Express'' *''Delfy and His Friends'' *''Der Kater Lorenz und seine Freunde'' *''Dinosaur Train'' *''Dive Olly Dive'' *''Doug'' *''Ella the Elephant'' *''Elmo's World'' *''Es kész! Pénz!'' *''Ethelbert the Tiger'' *''Everything's Rosie'' *''Famous 5: On the Case'' *''Fifi and the Flowertots'' *''Fireman Sam'' *''Fix & Foxi and Friends'' *''Flipper and Lopaka'' *''Football Stories'' *''Forest Friends'' *''Follow that Feather'' *''Frakk, a macskák réme'' *''Frances'' *''Franklin'' *''Gaspard and Lisa'' *''George Shrinks'' *''Geronimo Stilton'' *''Global Grover'' *''Guess How Much I Love You'' *''Guess with Jess'' *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' *''Hareport'' *''Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''Horseland'' *''House of Backyard'' *''Hungarian Folktales'' *''Inami'' *''Itsy Bitsy Spider'' *''Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks'' *''Jane and the Dragon'' *''Kate and Mim Mim'' *''Katie and Orbie'' *''Kérem a következöt!'' *''Ketchup'' *''Kirk'' *''Kockásfülű nyúl'' *''Klumpies'' *''Krtek'' *''Lassie and Friends'' *''Lassie'' *''Le Ranch'' *''Lenny and Tweek'' *''Leó és Fred'' *''Leon'' *''Lego Vehicles: Delivery Adventure'' *''Les Misérables (1992)'' *''Lilly the Witch'' *''Little Bear'' *''Little Charley Bear'' *''Little People: Big Discoveries'' *''Little Princess'' *''Little Robots'' *''Littlest Pet Shop'' *''Loopdidoo'' *''Lost World of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle'' *''Make Way for Noddy'' *''Mama Moo'' *''Marcelino Pan y Vino'' *''Marsupilami'' *''Martha Speaks'' *''Martine'' *''Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action!'' *''Master Raindrop'' *''Maya & Miguel'' *''Meeow!'' *''Merlin the Magical Puppy'' *''Mesék Mátyás királyról'' *''Mia'' *''Mia and Me'' *''Mihaela'' *''Mike the Knight'' *''Milo'' *''Miss BG'' *''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' *''Moby Dick et le Secret de Mu'' *''Monkey See Monkey Do'' *''Mr. Bean'' *''My Friend Boo'' *''My Little Pony'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *''Nestor and Quest'' *''Nouky and Friends'' *''Olly the Little White Van'' *''Once Upon a Time... Man'' *''Once Upon a Time... Planet Earth'' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' *''Orson and Olivia'' *''Oscar the Balloonist'' *''Oscar's Oasis'' *''Pat & Mat'' *''Pat & Stan'' *''Pearlie'' *''Peppa Pig'' *''Percy the Park Keeper'' *''Pettson and Findus'' *''Pimpa'' *''Pingu'' *''Pityke'' *''Pixi Wissen TV'' *''Play with Me Sesame'' *''Pigs and Wolfves'' *''Poil de carotte'' *''Poppy Cat'' *''Postman Pat'' *''Pound Puppies'' *''Puyo Puyo'' *''Pumuckl'' *''Redwall'' *''Rescue Heroes'' *''Reksio'' *''Roary the Racing Car'' *''Rolie Polie Olie'' *''Rupert Bear, Follow the Magic...'' *''Sandokan (1991)'' *''Say It with Noddy'' *''Sea Princesses'' *''Seabert'' *''Sergeant Stripes'' *''Shadow of the Elves'' *''Shelldon'' *''Sid the Science Kid'' *''Simsala Grimm'' *''Sitting Ducks'' *''Snorks'' *''Space Dogs Family'' *''Space Racers'' *''Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea'' *''Strawberry Shortcake'' *''Shuriken School'' *''Shuriken School: Mission World'' *''Symfollies'' *''Szaffi'' *''Tales of Tatonka'' *''Te már olvastad?'' *''The Adventures of Blinky Bill'' *''The Adventures of Chuck and Friends'' *''The Adventures of Eizan and Ami'' *''The Bellflower Bunnies'' *''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' *''The Fairytaler'' *''The Feli & Raffina Show'' *''The First Snow of Winter'' *''The Fixies'' *''The Forgotten Toys'' *''The Green Squad'' *''The Jungle Book'' *''The Jungle Bunch'' *''The Koala Brothers'' *''The Large Family'' *''The Little Flying Bears'' *''The Little Fox'' *''The Little Prince'' *''The Funnyman Boogeyman Show'' *''The Magic Roundabout'' *''The Magic School Bus'' *''The Magical Toothfairies'' *''The Mézga Family'' *''The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog'' *''The Mysteries of Providence'' *''The New Adventures of Peter Pan'' *''The Secret World of Benjamin Bear'' *''The Small Giant'' *''The Tetra Show'' *''The Toothbrush Family'' *''The Ugly Duckling and Me!'' *''The Universe Stops with You'' *''The Way Things Work'' *''The Woodlies'' *''The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends'' *''Thomas & Friends'' *''Timbuctoo'' *''Timmy Time'' *''Tiny Planets'' *''Toad Patrol'' *''Toby's Travelling Circus'' *''Tom'' *''Toot & Puddle'' *''Traff Park'' *''Transformers: Rescue Bots'' *''Tree Fu Tom'' *''Tüskeböki és pajtásai'' *''Tupu'' *''Twipsy'' *''Uki'' *''Urmel (1996)'' *''Vic the Viking'' *''Vipo: Adventures of the Flying Dog'' *''Viva Piñata'' *''Vizipók-Csodapók'' *''Wendy'' *''What about Mimi?'' *''Wild Kratts'' *''Will and Dewitt'' *''Willa's Wild Life'' *''Woofy'' *''Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park'' *''Yakari'' *''Zigby'' Category:Children's television networks Category:AMC Networks Central Europe Category:AMC Networks International Category:AMC Networks Category:Hungarian television networks Category:Romanian television newtorks Category:Serbian television networks Category:Slovanian television networks